I am Clone
by Spiff 7
Summary: Just a little something between a Clone Commander and his Jedi General.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM CLONE**

_What am I?_

He didn't know.

He wasn't sure of anything right now.

A life changing moment in a single punch.

He rubbed the pain at the back of his head briefly before quickly replacing his helmet. He didn't usually wear it on the bridge but he could feel her watching him. He risked a quick look in her direction but she turned from him almost immediately.

_She knows I can sense her now. The longer we stand in their presence, the more sensitive we become to their ways. A weakness on their part, or a strength on ours I wonder?_

He left the Bridge and headed in the direction of the Med Bay, it was probably best to get that bump on his head checked out. Again he could feel her eyes on him. _So close, she feels so close_. He turned as the Bridge doors closed behind, she was not there.

Doubts. So many doubts these days, and those words had stung him, hit a little too close to home. Part of his brain kicked him, reminding him of the words _**"A Clone like you would never understand. I wanted a life with more than empty servitude."**_

_Is that what I'm doing? _He thought. The very idea stung him. _Empty servitude? Is that really all I have?._

Days passed.

He stood in the briefing room his helmet tucked neatly under his arm.

He had learnt to build walls. Walls in his mind that she could not get past as long as he did not falter. He remembered talking to Captain Rex once about it, Rex seemed to think it was something they had inherited from Jango Fett.

_What am I?_

She was talking to him about troop deployments, he half listened, it was all he had to do these days. His mind stored the information without fault, it was all recorded. He was the perfect soldier

_Is that all I am? _

_I want to be more. _

_I want to be more than the sum of my parts. _

_I want to matter._

There was a moment's pause.

"You do Commander" Her voice was soft and she was frowning at him.

_Damn_

He put the wall back up.

"My apologies General. My mind must have wandered there for a moment."

She said nothing and continued to look at him. He could almost feel her pushing gently at his mind trying to find a way in. She eventually seemed to concede defeat and gave him a curious smile.

Weeks passed.

He was feeling emptier now. He hadn't had a proper meal for awhile and it was starting to show. But he would do his duty.

_What am I?_

_I am a good soldier_

_I am a good Clone_

Something inside his heart wept at these words.

_I want to be more_

His report on the latest mission was flawless, everything as it should be. The mission had been a success. He had done well.

_I am a good soldier_

_I am a good Clone_

_Shab_

"I sense something is troubling you" Her expression was nothing but that of genuine concern.

"I'm fine General" He replied in a tone he knew she could read as false.

Another expression crossed her face for a fleeting moment. He continued with his report, keen to leave and be by himself somewhere. The tears were there inside of him, he didn't feel able to hold them at bay for much longer. He knew when he was alone he would sob like a child.

_Like the child I am perhaps_

He felt ashamed at this.

He finished his report, and for the first time since they had started working together an awkward silence hung between them. She was looking intently at him, trying to find a way in. His wall held.

"Is everything alright Commander?" she ventured.

"Yes General" It was a flat empty statement on his part and for a brief moment she looked almost hurt by it.

She nodded politely, and with that he turned on his heal and left the room.

She watched him go.

She felt the turmoil of his feelings. She felt his pain. It was hers now. Pain shared was not pain halved but pain doubled. She wanted to help him but the path eluded her.

General Luminara sighed sadly.

Outside her office Commander Gree wiped his eyes, replaced his helmet, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes: Don't ask me where this came from, I wrote part one as a one shot, there was never meant to be any more, and yet …well here it is. I like the dynamic of these 2 characters, it's not a very popular pairing as far as fic goes, but then I think they are difficult to write. As that wonderful 'don't blame me' saying goes; " it wrote itself". Just as well really._

_Oh, and did I mention that I don't own Star Wars? Cos guess what? I don't._

_**I AM CLONE**__** (Part 2)**_

"_I am Jedi" _

It was a single thought with a definite single purpose. She knew she was a Jedi, but the foundations that this belief was based upon were not so resolute as once were.

"_I am Jedi" _She stood at the observation window, her face full of sadness.

What was it? Sexual attraction, yes. But she had controlled that before, it was not a challenge.

Something else?

Something else about this situation was different. Something more, something more that shouldn't be.

She sighed. A feeling of despair and a hint of anger flashed through her body as she regarded the passing stars. Why was this so hard to bury? What was different?

The com link chimed. "General we're ready" Gree's voice was resonant but business like.

General Luminara threw one more regretful look at the stars before turning to leave the room. Her hand involuntarily touched her lightsabre as if to check it's presence had not departed her like so many of the foundations of her life she had come to depend upon. This war was changing many things, and many people.

The transport headed down to the surface. Other than a formal greeting no words passed between them for almost the entire journey.

And yet … she felt his eyes on her from behind that helmet. She was looking back, but with her thoughts only. He was confused too; she felt that much from him. For a brief moment she felt her own anguish and denial mirrored in his own.

So alike.

The transport carrying the small scouting party landed in one of the few clearings available and the troopers departed, their General taking the lead, their Commander as always close by her side.

The jungle was thick with vegetation and bursting with life. Things flew close by them, clung to trees above them or crawled carelessly by their feet. The whole planet seemed to buzz with energy and life and a total indifference to their presence. The heat was stifling, pushing in on them from all directions.

"Is our Intel sure about this sir?" a trooper's voice interrupted the noise of the jungle.

"It's all we have" came Gree's own voice, it hinted at uncertainty.

"I can't even see clankers wanting to come here sir" came the response.

General Luminara paused in her steps and turned her head "We must stay focussed" she said in a hushed voice "there is something here"

"Separatists sir?" asked a trooper.

"Something" she responded closing her eyes for a fleeting moment. "I sense danger, it's close by"

The troopers immediately stopped in their tracks and took defensive positions, covering all sides. Luminara fixed her gaze on an overgrown barely visible ridge in front of them. She crouched down as she studied it, her breathing deep but steady. Her eyes flicked briefly to her side as Commander Gree took up position next to her.

"I'll take a couple of men and scout ahead General"

"No" she gestured for him to stay, her fingers lightly touching his shoulder armour as she did so.

"General?"

"I must go on alone Commander"

A moment's pause.

"General" his surly tone disagreed.

"I must go alone" she said once more. Her tone was final. She had drawn a line between them, she would not back down from it and she knew he would not cross it.

Not yet anyway.

The noise of the jungle continued; the life of the animals and small insects, even the trees themselves went on regardless of this wretched war. This pitiful conflict.

Gree's helmet tilted to one side, Luminara saw nothing at first but her own face looking back at her from the reflection in his visor, but she felt his confusion, his look of pleading and exasperation became almost assailable to her just by studying that slight tilt. She had become used to it. Her ability to read all these small nuances in these basic gestures had heightened over their time together.

So much to see in a single look.

So much to perceive from a helmeted face, hidden from view but open, if only one took the time to actually look deeper.

He grunted and pulled back. She was sure he knew when she was reading him, and yes, there it was again, a perfect wall, it slid into place and suddenly he was cut off from her. The isolation was almost maddening to her, and yet all too familiar. Safe even.

She crept forward through the undergrowth leaving him behind. But her thoughts seemed caught up with his, she frowned as she felt herself almost have to wrench her concentration back to her own mind alone.

_I am an island_

Was that her thought or his?

Strange, it was becoming hard to tell at times like this.

Probably both she conceded.

_I am an island_

So alike.

_I am Jedi_

_I am Clone_

Yet worlds apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When the attack came, it was sudden and controlled.

General Luminara Unduli felt it rush through the force, its intent a mixture of instinct and maliciousness as it sprung its attack. This thing enjoyed the hunt, enjoyed the killing. She was some what confused then as to why the creature she knew was hiding in the undergrowth in front of her had not yet moved. No sooner had a feeling of dread and understanding risen from the pit of her stomach than she heard the distant blaster fire behind her where she had left her men. They were being attacked.

The creature growled and jumped from the bushes but kept its distance, it seemed to understand the threat of this small creature in front of it. General Unduli brought her sabre into life in one fluid motion and took a stance, staring down the huge beast that growled with interest before her.

_A decoy. How could I have been so stupid. _

She pushed these thoughts aside and concentrated on her foe.

Its mind was a mass of predatory instinct, for a moment she thought its toothed jaw line smiled an evil smile at her before it leapt ferociously, its four legs propelling it forward at a greater speed than she would have given it credit. It snapped at her flesh, but she dodged to the side swinging her sabre expertly as she did so. One of its horned spikes that ran on either side of its head was removed with that sabre strike, but she found herself sprayed with its hot saliva as it angrily turned on its heel to face her down once more.

It charged again bellowing in rage as it did so. She used her sleeve to wipe it's saliva from her eyes before having to jump and roll out of the way. Its feet thumped heavily on the earth close to her rolling body as it stormed past.

_Too close_

She sprang upright again only to have dirt kicked into her face as the angry beast kicked and pawed at the ground.

The blaster fire continued in the distance and she could just make out the cries of her men above the noise.

_I left them in a trap_

The creature growled even louder and looked past her to the bushes. Her concentration was broken only slightly as she considered the possibility that another beast was looming behind her, but the creature in front charged almost immediately. It was trying to fool her. She leapt into the air and landed on the creatures back, it seemed vexed when its first strike found a lack of target and then clumsily snapped at the air behind it trying to locate her.

She kept her balance and threw a quick mental sweep in the direction of her men. She knew she had some sort of connection with him now. It would be illogical on her part to deny it any longer.

She found nothing; her thoughts came back to her like a loose end swinging in an anxious rage.

_Damn you Gree. Where are you!_

She conceded for the briefest of moments that this war had changed her. How could she, any of the Jedi have expected otherwise.

She lunged with her sabre. Hot blood spurted from the depths of the beast's body on to her robes, onto her skin. The smell of burning flesh hung in the air. The beast roared, its movements becoming more desperate. It finally dislodged her, catching her with its swinging tail but she was up again, tightening her grip on her sabre.

Her injured foe circled her. It was limping and its blood ran and bubbled from its back onto the dry dusty ground of the clearing. Its yellow eyes glared at her with hatred.

_End this. End this now._

The creature's armoured body presented even her lightsabre with resistance. It took more effort than she had been expecting. But she was in no mood to delay her return to her troopers for any longer.

_If I'm struggling with a lightsabre and they have only blasters . . ._

She took a deep breath, trying to dispel her worried thoughts and regain control of her now ragged breathing.

She was all too horribly aware of how the sounds of blaster fire had diminished down to just one or two shots now. Urgent voices that had previously lingered on the edge of her hearing were now silent.

Luminara stood before the creature. Her poise was now composed and calm. She narrowed her stinging eyes as the desperate beast charged at her once more.

Her lightsabre hummed persistently through the humid evening jungle air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She ran.

A sense of urgency and panic spurring her bruised injured body ever onwards.

She could not hear her men at all now, and the com that she carried yielded no response.

When she burst into the clearing where she had left her clones; her sabre at the ready, a macabre sight met her eyes. The smell of fresh blood filled the air and she had to cover her mouth as she took in what was left of her troops. Bodies and broken torn limbs lay strewn across the ground, their armour pulled from them as they had been partly eaten alive. There also lay the bodies of four of the beasts, deep scorch marks still burning on their underbellies and their eyes.

Her clones had not gone down without a fight.

Her attention was then drawn to an object in the centre of the clearing; Commander Grees helmet rocked gently on the dirt as a cool evening breeze caught at it softly. She watched it seemingly mesmerised by its presence for what seemed like the longest moments of her life, the helmet's lonely soft movements somehow significant to her. Eventually her legs carried her towards it and she bent to retrieve it. She could still feel the warmth of him radiating from inside it.

She stared at it. Her own reflection looking back at her from the mirrored visor just as it had done so such a short time before.

_I am Jedi_

Her thoughts and emotions suddenly flared back into chaotic life. Her anger rising within her to fill the void that her conviction usually filled. All her years of Jedi training had not prepared her for this. A single black thought crossed her mind; was this how it started? Was this how the Darkside drew you to it? For the first time in her life the Jedi within her took a respectful step back.

_I am . . ._

The sound of a single distant blaster shot made her head snap up.

_Over there_

She ran toward it despite her injuries, jumping obstacles and ducking under branches, foliage snapping at her body as she sliced her way through it. She could feel the jungle around her, watching her through the eyes of thousands of terrified animals. She drew strength from it; let it flow into her as her blood pounded through her body.

As she drew closer she could sense two more of the giant beasts ahead of her, the mind of one of them was screaming out in pain and frustration. It was close to death.

_I will be your death_

She was upon them just in time to see the lifeless body of a clone being thrown from the jaws of one of the creatures, his broken form smacking into the side of a boulder with a sickening noise.

She leapt.

The already injured creature made pitiful attempts to ward her off as its left side collapsed into the earth exposing its vulnerable underside. Luminara Unduli tore into it with her sabre, cutting the beasts stomach open with a ferocity that terrified even her. Some of the wound cauterized around the sabre blade but now exposed organs slid from the beast and pooled at its side as the stricken animal drew its last laboured breaths.

She heard herself cry out in satisfaction and then turned her attention to the final beast that stood against the curved base of a cliff face some way off. It had nowhere left to run except past her.

It watched her carefully with intelligent malice burning in it eyes.

She was motionless, her sabre held upright ready to attack.

But she could not.

Her entire focus and being was fixed upon the limp body of Commander Gree that was held in the beasts jaws.

She let her mind take in the scene; she could sense he was still alive but not conscious. What armour still remained on him was dripping with blood; his suit below was hanging on him in tatters.

She fixed a steady gaze on the beast; its yellow eyes burned into hers for some time before it flicked its attention to the now dead form of its pack member.

"You know what I want" She found herself speaking out aloud to this loathed creature. "Give him to me"

The beast growled and rolled its eyes as if trying to seek another way out. It shook its would be meal gently as it bellowed its frustration to the world in general, and then it dumped him unceremoniously on the ground.

Commander Gree grunted as he hit the dirt his blurred vision finding itself staring down the nose of the beast, the stench of its hot breath hitting him full in the face. He tried to lift himself up but the pain from his injuries made him collapse back to the ground again. He thought it was coming at him for the final kill but instead it nudged at him, pushing him away.

"Don't move Commander!"

"General?" he managed shakily as he twisted awkwardly where he lay taking in the vision of her through the blood and dust in his eyes. "Run . . . you must leave . . . you can still make it back to . . . the ship" each word left him gasping for breath. His hand was held tightly to his exposed side, blood seeping through his fingers.

"I am not leaving without you Commander."

He made to protest but the world suddenly drifted into blackness, the noise of the jungle growing fainter and fainter. The last thing he heard was the angry hum of a lightsabre and a shrill cry of rage and terror from his captor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I am here._

Flames flickered and danced on the walls of the cave, they danced across the dry dirt floor, and they danced across Commander Grees' bare skin.

She had stripped him of his broken armour in order to deal with his various wounds. The worst one was a side wound that ran down his hip and then snaked off to his inner thigh. The bleeding had eased and she had cleaned the wound. With no proper supplies she had done the best she could.

Parts of her torn robe had made good bandages under the circumstances, the remains of her robe she had draped over him to offer him some warmth. Ideally she would have liked to return to the clearing where the scattered bodies of her men lay. She would have liked to bury them and retrieve Grees' helmet; it had been undamaged and no doubt had a working com. Her immediate concern however lay with treating Commander Gree and finding them shelter for the night, besides she dare not risk leaving Gree alone and he was in no fit state to move.

She wondered again where Bariss was. Surely she would have sent a squad to look for them by now. General Unduli sighed and turned her attention back to her own damaged com in her hands, with no proper tools it was proving hard to repair but she attempted to anyway with a couple of small basic tools she had found in the remains of Grees' utility belt.

He stirred and she immediately moved over to him kneeling at his side. His eyes were shut but he seemed troubled by a dream, his hand waved loosely in front of his face a few times as if trying to swat something away. Not knowing what else to do to settle him, she took his hand in hers.

_I will not let you down._

"Commander?" she laid her other hand on his forehead, noting that he had a slight temperature. "Commander Gree?"

His eyes opened a fraction, she could tell he was unable to focus at first, but his gaze finally fell upon her face.

"You are badly injured Commander, please try to remain still." Without thinking she rested a hand on his shoulder. He grunted and then started to cough; the movement causing him to grimace with pain.

"Please, be still." She said urgently.

Sweat glistened on his face and he looked around his surroundings in an almost dream state. His drunken like gaze found her face again and he smiled at her.

"I heard you" His voice was soft and he studied her face through uncertain eyes as he spoke.

"You heard me?" She frowned leaning forward to support the back of his head with her hand as he coughed again.

"I heard you question yourself . . . question what being a Jedi is really about" he said in a dry whisper.

She pulled back slightly, her expression grew dark.

"Are you saying Commander, that you can read my thoughts?"

In his weakened state he had no choice but to rest his head upon her supportive hand.

"You read mine . . . yes?"

Her expression was one of puzzlement before a wry smile lit her face.

"I try to. But you have walls"

"Ah yes . . . sorry about those General."

They held each others gaze for some time, and then Luminara's features softened.

"You cried." Her statement took him aback but her grip was firm, he didn't feel he could look away from her even if he wanted to. "Why did you cry?" she asked.

He closed his eyes. His words when they came made sense to him, and he hoped she would understand.

"I am clone" he whispered, and with that he was overwhelmed by the comfort of sleep.

She studied his face for some time before gently resting his head back down and sliding her fingers from the softness of his hair.

She spent the next few minutes just watching the rise and fall of his chest, eventually she sighed and went back to her work.

The night passed slowly. Occasionally Gree would stir; his pain evident in every movement. Luminara Unduli kept vigil, checking his wounds periodically for any sign of infection. On one occasion, in the small hours of the morning he awoke, she moved over to him and he looked at her with a frown on his face, the flames reflected and danced in his soft brown eyes.

"Commander?" she enquired. He bit his bottom lip gently and several moments passed before he spoke.

"I need to . . . go General"

"Go Commander?" she looked shocked but his sheepish expression suddenly gave her understanding. "Yes. Of course. You should not move yet though. You will have to go here I'm afraid.

"No. Just outside. Please"

She looked at him gravely for a few moments assessing his determination. She then nodded and conceded to give him the chance.

"Very well."

"Thank you"

"But you must be careful. I will assist you."

He looked reluctant at first but a quick experimental effort to raise himself up on his elbows proved too painful and he gave her a defeated look. Under her prompting he managed to shift his body into a position that made it easier for her to reach around him.

She slid her arm around his back and under his arm, supporting him as best she could without hurting his side. She raised him up with care, the remains of her robe that she had used to cover him slid gently to the floor.

She felt him ease his body weight willingly onto her and then he froze, his whole body going rigid.

"Commander?" She enquired. His gaze was fixed on the far wall of the cave and he did not speak.

"Is there something wrong? The wound?" She searched his now pensive expression glancing worriedly from his face to his injured side. He eventually acknowledged her by tilting his head slightly toward her but still made no eye contact. He pursed his lips.

"I'm naked."

"Yes." She unintentionally glanced own.

"Oh"

"Yes, well accept for some of my clothes."

"Sir?"

"I used some of my robe to bandage your wounds."

"Oh . . . I . . . see" he still did not look down at himself but showed the cave wall extreme interest.

"Is there a problem?" she enquired

"No General." His voice was strained.

"Very well Commander." She smiled despite her best efforts not to.

He was unsteady on his feet and the going was slow, but she had to admire his grim determination to carry out this basic act with some level of dignity.

The few remaining hours till morning passed without incident. He had settled back down into a deep sleep, holding the remains of the robe to himself as if it was some sort of shield. His wound if treated soon would not be serious, but without such treatment the risk of infection would be his greatest enemy.

Luminara kept her senses alert to any nearby predators but found much to her own curiosity that she spent a great deal of time just watching him sleep.

This war was putting her and her fellow Jedi in an unusual position. She had been on missions before certainly; it was what she had trained for. They were after all the galaxies' peacekeepers. But she had never worked so closely or for such long durations with non force users before. She wondered if any of her fellow Jedi were finding the same conflictions arising. She considered Commander Gree to be a fine example; he had become a part of her daily life, a constant where there had not been one before. She was close to other Jedi of course, she had known them for many years, but non force users were different. She felt more responsible, more protective even?

He sighed in his sleep. Ah yes, and then there was the other matter. She dragged her admiring eyes away from him noting her own reluctance.

_I am Jedi_

_I am strong_

There was no doubt when dawn arrived. As if the bright sunlight and increasing heat were not enough it seemed that all the birds and various other creatures nearby had erupted into song and mating calls. She had not tended the fire for sometime, now that the chill of the night had left the stage there was no need to do so. The dying embers gave off delicate wisps of smoke the coiled and caressed their way into the air.

_I am clone_

_I must be stronger_

Commander Gree awoke with a start. His head was fuzzy and his memory seemed to be having trouble getting itself into any sort of coherent order.

"Good morning Commander"

He rubbed his bleary eyes and tried to locate the source of the voice.

"Good morning General" he managed, his voice was hoarse. She was smiling brightly at him and somehow that made things worse. He quickly checked that his makeshift blanket was still in place.

She knelt beside him and offered him some water that she had collected earlier, it felt cool and wonderful against his dry lips, and it was all he could do not to gulp it down greedily.

"Thank you" he sighed contentedly closing his eyes. He smiled inwardly as he heard her settling down next to him.

_So close_

When he opened his eyes again she was looking down at him intently, he felt the gentle push against his mind.

"I can help with the pain Commander; you need to let me in"

He struggled, easing himself up into a sitting position next to her, his shoulder almost leaning against hers.

"I'm not sure I can" he replied flatly

"Please, relax."

He felt her again. He wasn't sure when he had first learnt to recognise the feeling, perhaps always. If he could put words to it; it felt warm, familiar, somehow enticing. He wanted to embrace it, embrace the comfort he knew it offered but his instincts recoiled from it, wary, suspicious.

Her hand was suddenly on the side of his face, her eyes so close to his as she studied him. He could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"Where did you learn this?" she all but whispered. "Where did you learn to block us out?"

He stammered at the unexpected closeness of her.

"I don't know" he answered honestly. Her eyes searched his and then she nodded seemingly content with what she found there.

"I wish you would let me help you Commander" she replied, pulling back.

He hung is head as if in shame, like a child scolded. When he looked back at her she was giving him a curious smile.

"Thank you" he said, his voice brusque.

"For what Commander?"

"For saving my life."

She nodded at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Though you should not have come after me General" he added.

"Really? And please tell me how you came to that conclusion?"

"You were already injured yourself sir, you should not have risked your life just for one clone"

"It was my decision to make Commander Gree. It is not a matter up for speculation"

"I am replaceable General" It was a flat statement. "When my time comes you will be given a new Commander with the same face, the same voice and probably the same armour. You will not even notice the difference."

She looked at him and he pulled back slightly embarrassed by such an intense stare.

Her voice when she spoke was sad "You are not replaceable Commander, not to me."

Moments passed as they just looked at each other. He eventually coughed and a slow blush appeared on his face.

"Thank you General Unduli"

She laughed pleasantly at such formalities "You are more than welcome Commander Gree"

They spent the next few hours talking about past experiences whilst she checked his wounds over. He still fidgeted uncomfortably when she touched him, his nakedness in her presence still a source of awkwardness for him. What was left of his armour and his blood soaked torn clothes lay in a heap at the far end of the cave, none of it had really been salvageable and she felt a pang of pity for him over that.

They ate the last of their ration sticks in silence and then she helped him onto his feet once more. They had reached the entrance of the cave, the bright sunshine lancing its way through the jungle canopy to warm their skin; when General Unduli suddenly sensed something.

She scanned the surrounding jungle standing motionless one hand resting on her lightsabre. Commander Gree hung on to her with a quizzical look on his face.

Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee emerged from the jungle into the clearing with several troopers bringing up the rear.

"Master" exclaimed Barriss in relief before her eyes diverted to the naked Commander hanging uncomfortably in her Masters arms. Barriss looked him up and down slowly with a blatant look of wonderment on her face as Commander Gree let rip a stream of swear words covering languages from all over the Galaxy. He tried to cover himself with his free hand as best he could.

"He needs medical attention" said Luminara sternly, her voice breaking the silence with a sharp edge.

Barriss blushed in response and dipped her head slightly as she turned and addressed a couple of medics behind her, but they were already moving forward toward their injured brother.

"I trust it is not too serious?" enquired Barriss still blushing at the sight of Gree and at the Commanders colourful language.

"I think he will live" replied Luminara in a bemused voice as she carefully deposited her embarrassed Commander into the care of the medic troopers.

"It is good to see you again Barriss, though I was expecting you sooner" said Luminara moving closer to her young Padawan.

"I apologise Master. We detected a fleet of Separatist ships on our long range scanners. I was in contact with master Yoda at the time and he ordered us to conceal ourselves behind the small moon of this planet. They passed right by us, their present course would suggest they are on route to Ryloth. Master Yoda intends to engage them there."

General Luminara sighed "Ryloth again."

"I'm afraid we were out of communication range. And there was no time to contact you beforehand. As soon as we were back in range and realised you were not responding…" her voice trailed off.

Luminara nodded sadly. "The Commander and I are all that is left"

"Yes. We found the others." They stood in silence for a few moments. "I'm sorry Master."

"The perils of war my Padawan." Said Luminara sadly

"We have retrieved the Commander Gree's helmet. I imagine he will be pleased to have it back. The clones seem to be very attached to their armour, though . . ." Barriss left the sentence unfinished as she glanced over to where Commander Gree was being treated.

"Indeed" said Luminara Unduli smiling at her Padawan as they walked over to join the troopers.

Birds erupted from the surrounding trees as two gunships swung into position and landed in the clearing.

**Crikey, I found this chapter hard to write lol. I'm still not sure I'm happy with some of the characterization, but I've done all the 'tweaking' I intend to do. Any continuity blips or technical scandals should be sprinkled with fairy dust and overlooked. Hope someone out there at least gets some enjoyment from reading it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This final chapter is set quite some time after the previous one. **

**The bombing of the Jedi temple by Barriss Offee (Clone Wars episode: Sabotage) has left in its wake a ripple of uncertainty that has changed things forever. Like all ripples it has spread; breaking surfaces with its delicate movement and altering the serene calm as it travels on its journey.**

**Chapter 6**

She walked through the corridors of her ship. Clone troopers were around her, busy with their duties or en-route to work stations. There was noise, there was presence, and yet General Luminara walked alone. The emptiness that surrounded her reached out; gently touching her very being with its coldness, its bleakness. Her Jedi teachings failed her, if anything they mocked her from the shadows. Walls fell, and it was all she could do to hold on to her composure, to keep a small vestige of herself burning in the ever growing void that wrapped itself so tightly around her.

The sound of Commander Gree's voice echoed across her memory. He had asked her as if she knew the answer

_Why has she done this? My brothers trusted her!_

_How could she do this?_

What had hurt then was the one question he did not ask, it went unsaid, but she felt it, felt it hanging in the air between them.

_Could you do this?_

_No._

She had told him as much as she herself knew and understood.

She had reassured him on every level of her loyalty to her Clones, except for the one level that was denied her. Denied them both.

He had been angry and upset and for a moment she had envied him his freedom of emotion. But ever the soldier he had eventually calmed and even apologised for his outburst in front of her. They had held each others gaze for some time.

_Sometimes in silence we manage to say so much._

He had been embarrassed she knew, but it was short lived.

_Where do we go from here?_

That was then, this was now.

She nodded at crew members as she passed them, everything seemed normal on the surface but she could feel eyes on her back. There was a tension in the air that lurked like a wild animal stalking its prey. Uncertainty was not hers alone.

She was in the crew quarters section now. It was uncharacteristically quiet as everyone seemed determined to stay focussed and busy about the ship.

The door in front of her was that of Commander Gree. She had not intentionally headed here but found it as no real surprise that her path ended here.

The distant sounds around her melted further into the background as she stared at the door. She knew she should leave; perhaps return to her own quarters for some meditation. But a small part of her rebelled, why not? Why not enter unprepared and see how events unfolded. What could be the cost now, after all that had happened?

Luminara sighed heavily.

_I'm tired of running; I'm tired of hiding from myself._

She pressed the com; it was a few moments before a bare-chested Commander Gree opened the door. His shock at seeing her was evident. He straightened quickly and for reasons best blamed on panic he pulled off a sharp salute.

_I've disturbed his rest._

"Er, General" he stammered "Is something wrong?"

"No Commander" she replied firmly and then after only a moment's hesitation moved past him and into the room beyond. He eased himself up against the door frame to let her pass. After a quick worried glance up and down the corridor he edged uncertainly after her. The door slid shut behind him.

His room was small; containing one small sleeping bunk and a desk. Other than the desk top the room was tidy just as she had always imagined it would be.

He stood before her and she noticed the redness around his eyes; he caught her expression and made a brisk effort to wipe away the evidence of his tears before turning his face from her completely.

"There is no need to feel shame Commander" she offered noting his annoyance at her seeing him like this. His back was turned to her so he did not see her hand cautiously reach for him; she withdrew it as he turned abruptly.

"I'm sorry General" he stammered.

"There is no need to apologise Commander Gree"

He frowned in the awkward silence that followed, his hand involuntarily rubbing the back of his neck as he looked nervously around his room.

Not knowing quite what to say either she smiled and sat down on the corner of his cot, carefully moving aside the book that was there.

"May I ask why are you here General?" he managed

"I must confess to being . . . uncertain as to how to answer that Commander"

He pursed his lips "Oh"

"I need to talk perhaps" she replied whilst taking in the book cover. It was an old fashioned romance novel. She glanced up at him with an arched eyebrow and he dutifully turned a warm shade of red.

"Oh, it's not mine" he tried "I'm just, well, er, looking after it for someone"

She nodded sympathetically "Of course Commander"

He fidgeted before her for a few moments and then reached for his clothes locker

"Please don't" she whispered

Commander Gree froze, his fingers reaching just short on the intended shirt.

_Shab, was that an order or a request _he thought to himself.

"Please sit Commander Gree" she patted a spot on the bed next to her as she spoke; her voice wavered ever so slightly.

_She's nervous too _ The thought strangely calmed him. He licked his dry lips, coughed and then sat down carefully next to her.

Much to his surprise she then questioned him briefly about the maintenance currently proceeding on the ship, and then the conversation somehow moved on to their past missions together.

Gree did not pride himself on his prowess as far as small talk was concerned but he appreciated that it was putting both he and his General at ease in these most unusual of circumstances. He sensed she was trying to build up to something, but decided that since she had placed them both in this position he would sit back and let her take the lead entirely.

As the conversation wore on her glances down at his chest did not go unnoticed by him, and he felt that after a while she even gave up trying to conceal them. His heart was pounding despite his best efforts to keep it under control. He tried to push certain thoughts to the back of his mind, but the way Luminara kept looking at him had them running back to the forefront of his attention again.

He recalled their time together after their mission to the jungle planet, and how she had healed him; and he noted, seen everything there was to see. He remembered her touch. He remembered his annoyance at the rescue party. Part of him had wished . . .

He looked up sheepishly as a hot flush burned up his neck at the recollection.

She was smiling curiously at him now.

"Can you sense my thoughts General?" he asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Yes" she whispered.

He tried to respond, but words failed him.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable Commander?" the question was suddenly there in front of him, and he saw genuine worry cross her face.

"Yes" he replied, but then added "but it is not unpleasant, I'm just not used to it . . .General"

She seemed to sag with relief and then looked intently at him as if calculating something.

"Times are changing for us Commander" she ventured, moving closer to him. She was impressed that he held his ground with only a quiet cough of unease in response to her actions.

She hesitated for a brief moment and then cautiously placed her arm around his shoulders as if touching something precious; he looked at her in panic and drew ever so slightly away from her. She gently eased him back; not willing to let go of him now.

This simple contact felt glorious.

"General?" he enquired hoarsely.

She searched his eyes for answers to her own questions but found only tendrils of confusion and turmoil reaching back at her.

"Let me in" she said simply.

She watched him hopefully as her thumb gently rubbed the back of his neck. She could feel his pulse quickening through the heat that radiated off his bare skin.

And then he let the walls down, and there it was; what she had always known to be there, in both of them.

Luminara smiled and then gently laid her other hand on his as it rested on his lap.

She toyed uncertainly with the back of his hand before entwining her fingers with his. She became aware that both she and her Commander were holding their breath.

He looked from her to his hand, his hesitant expression slowly turning to one of defeat.

"I'm not sure I know what is expected of me General" he managed after some moments.

She regarded him with a mixture of sadness and affection. Her voice when she spoke was soft.

"I know" she said "but I will show you"

_I am Jedi_

_I am Clone._

They had always understood each other so well.

The kiss when it came was soft and gentle.

_**Sometimes in life we come to realize that the future is perhaps not quite the mystery some would have us believe. Feelings of foreboding, of eventuality consume us and in our very hearts we know what is to come. There is always a glimmer of hope of course, and we hold onto it and use it to lie to ourselves to enable us to cope and face what is to come. Very often in life, with great power comes great weakness. Precious moments exist frozen in time, and should be embraced and treasured whenever they present themselves.**_

_**Weakness in these instances is perhaps nothing more than a matter of perspective.**_


End file.
